River Flood
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Tigerpaw of Riverclan has a normal life. But danger is coming. The rivere is rising dangerously. Will it stop? Will they have to leave? And if they do, can they get out in time?
1. Training

River Flood Chapter 1 

Tigerpaw took one paw step at a time, carefully edging to the river. She saw a fish swimming gently through the water. She sent a paw swooshing through and the fish flew out. Tigerpaw bit its throat quickly. "Food." She purred.

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw! TIGERPAW!" called a voice.

Tigerpaw groaned. "Tigerpelt is loving this." Tigerpelt was her golden furred brother. Their mother was too lazy to name them both so they ended up, 'Tiger' and 'Tiger'. Tigerpelt and Tigerpaw had been patrolling the Shadowclan border when they were attacked. They fought side by side but when another patrol came, Tigerpelt got the credit. They had been apprentices at the time and because of the attack, Tigerpaw's brother became Tigerpelt. The worst part was that Tigerpaw was older! Her brother appeared.

"Hi," he purred. "Enjoying _training_?"

"Shut it," Tigerpaw snapped.

"Tigypaw!" yowled a voice. Tigerpaw turned and saw the youngest apprentices, Blaziepaw and Patchypaw, running to her. Blaziepaw was black and white and so was Patchypaw but Patchypaw had more white, much more white.

"Hi guys," she sighed.

"Leave her alone, Tigerpelt!" growled Blaziepaw, trying to be fierce with the warrior but failing.

"Ya!" Patchypaw agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Tigerpelt demanded, though he was fighting a grin.

"Attack!" Blaziepaw screeched, jumping onto Tigerpelt's back.

Patchypaw yowled, "I'm coming!" He leaped onto Tigerpelt's back as well.

"Oh. I'm in pain!" Tigerpelt wailed, trying not to laugh, as he collapsed in fake pain.

"Tigerpaw!" Mousepaw ran to her. Mousepaw was brown with white paws.

"Tigerpaw, there you are." Lionheart padded to them. Lionheart was a massive red tabby with green eyes. He was magnificent, with his sleek fur, large muscles and personality. Lionheart could make anyone laugh but he could also be deathly serious. "We need to train."

"Okay," Tigerpaw sighed. Lionheart was a real workaholic, though.

"Us too?" Blaziepaw and Patchypaw asked eyes hopeful.

"Find your mentors," Lionheart said. They ran to camp.

"Let's start then," Tigerpaw said.

"I thought that Ghostface and his apprentice would train with us," Lionheart continued. "Is that alright? Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw stood stock still, eyes huge. "G-Ghostface? Like my brother's best friend, Ghostface?"

"Yeah," Lionheart replied. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no!" Tigerpaw shook herself. "I'm fine. Where is he?"

"Ghostface said that he'd meet me here," Mousepaw replied. Tigerpaw nodded. Mousepaw was Ghostface's apprentice.

"Sorry I'm late." Ghostface joined them.

"Hi. I should find Springpaw." Tigerpelt darted off, "accidentally" pushed Tigerpaw off balance. Tigerpaw fell forward and Ghostface ran forward so that she could land on his back. Tigerpaw blushed and stood up.

"Er… thanks, Ghostface," she murmured. Ghostface nodded. Ghostface was her age but was made a warrior earlier because he risked his life for the clan by going into Shadowclan alone to retrieve some stolen kits. Their clan, Riverclan, was very grateful.

"Let's get started," Lionheart mewed. Tigerpaw nodded, grateful for the opportunity to break the uncomfortable silence. Lionheart and Ghostface began to teach Mousepaw and Tigerpaw fighting moves. But was it Tigerpaw, or was Ghostface casting glances at her?


	2. Staying or Leaving?

Tigerpaw couldn't sleep that night. She had trained but still had energy. Tigerpaw was incredibly restless. She shifted her head, uncomfortably.

"Stop," yawned Stormpaw, kicking his back legs. "Stay still you mouse! I've got you now!" Tigerpaw sighed and stood up. She padded out of the den, carefully padding past her cranky and irritable leader's, Snowstar, den.

"Tigerpaw?" whispered a voice. Tigerpaw turned around and saw Tigerpelt. "Where are you going?"

"To sit by the river," Tigerpaw whispered.

"I'll come too." Tigerpelt walked with his sister to the river. They sat by its edge in silence. "Windytail's kits are going to be here in only a few days."

"Really?" Tigerpaw gasped. "That's great!"

"Yeah," sighed Tigerpelt. "I guess."

"What do you mean?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I don't think I'm fit to raise kits," Tigerpelt murmured.

"Sure you are," Tigerpaw mewed. "You just have to love them like you do Windytail."

"Yeah," Tigerpelt sighed.

"What's up?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I think I should leave."

Tigerpaw wanted to claw him to pieces for that. "You what?"

"I'm leaving," Tigerpelt stood up. "I can't be a father. You're right. I care for Windytail too much to teach the kits wrong or something."

"No!" Tigerpaw scrambled to her paws. "I won't let you."

"Get out of my way!" seethed Tigerpelt.

"No," Tigerpaw growled. "You can't abandon them! Some other cat would raise them and Windytail might fall for _them_!"

"That's the point," Tigerpelt mewed, coldly. "I'm no good for them." Tigerpaw tackled her brother and pinned him.

She hissed at him. "No. They need you. Windytail made the decision to become your mate now you have to raise your kits."

Tigerpelt struggled then stopped. "O-ok. Y-you're right. I'm sorry. Get off!" Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes then got off.

Tigerpelt sprinted off. Tigerpaw was ready. She leaped onto his back and sent him crashing down.

"They- need- you!" she panted, pinning him.

Tigerpelt struggled then stopped again. His eyes became calm and he chuckled. "You're right. I swear to Starclan that I'm staying." Tigerpaw got off and Tigerpelt sat up.

"See? You're right. They need me. I'm going to the Nursery to check on Windytail." Tigerpelt padded back to camp and Tigerpaw sighed. Her brother had really found a she-cat he could happily spend his life with. Tigerpaw wouldn't be surprised if they died as elders, side by side.

"Tigerpaw. What was that about?" Springpaw padded out of the bush. Tigerpaw explained quickly. Springpaw sighed. "At least he's staying."

"Yeah," agreed Tigerpaw. "I'm glad. He got the she-cat of his dreams and was about to walk out on her!"

"I know. It's stupid," mewed a new voice. "If I could get the she-cat of my dreams, I'd stay." Ghostface came out of the bushes. "Hi."

"Hi," Tigerpaw meowed, breathing in his scent. "There's a she-cat that _you_ like?"

"Ya," Ghostface said. "But only I know who. Well, and your brother."

"What will stop him from telling me?" grinned Tigerpaw.

"He's my best friend," Ghostface replied.

"Good point," Tigerpaw groaned, to laughter from Springpaw. Springpaw was Tigerpaw's best friend and for good reason. They acted alike sometimes and they looked quite alike.

"I can depend on him," Ghostface continued. "You've got a loyal brother."

"I know," Tigerpaw murmured. She looked up at the stars.

"I'm tired," yawned Springpaw. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Ghostface agreed.

"Well, alright," Tigerpaw agreed.

The next morning, Tigerpaw stretched. She padded out of the den and saw Ghostface and Mousepaw padding out to train. Ghostface turned around and saw her. "Morning." They continued to pad away.

"Hi," Tigerpaw replied. Ghostface turned once more to smile at her, before disappearing out of sight.

"Tigerpaw." Tigerpelt joined her. "Guess what!"

"What?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Windytail is doing fine!" Tigerpelt purred. "She's perfectly healthy!"

"That's awesome, Tigerpelt!" Tigerpaw grinned.

"Yeah. I'm actually rather excited," Tigerpelt admitted. "I wasn't but after you spoke to me, I felt better."

"That's great!" Tigerpaw purred. "So you're staying?"

"Yeah," Tigerpelt meowed. "I'm staying in Riverclan."

Tigerpaw smiled. "Good."

"Guys." Lionheart padded to them. "You two are going tot he gathering tonight." Lionheart was the deputy. At a Gathering, the clans can talk to each other and be social with each other.

"Sweet," Tigerpaw mewed. "I love going."

"Me too." Darkstream, a very dark tabby tom, padded to them. Lionheart passed him a worried look that Darkstream seemed to understand because the tabby nodded.

Lionheart looked at his friend with concern for a moment then mewed, "You're coming too."

"Ok." Darkstream padded away.

"This is my first gathering as a warrior!" Tigerpelt exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Tigerpaw mewed. "Want to hunt?"

"Sure," Tigerpelt agreed. "How about we ask if we can take a hunting patrol?"

"Ok!" Tigerpaw ran to Lionheart. "Can I take out a patrol with Tigerpelt?"

"Sure," Lionheart shrugged. "Take whoever you want."

Soon, Stormpaw, Wolfwind, Blaziepaw, Patchypaw, and Springpaw were padding by the river. Stormpaw was Lionheart and Stonecloud's gray tabby son and Wolfwind was black and white. Stonecloud was gray like her son.

"Hi!" Ghostface and Mousepaw ran to them.

"Hi," Tigerpelt purred. "Wolfwind and I felt lonely with all of these apprentices." He turned to his sister. "This is the last time you pick the patrol." Everyone laughed, including Tigerpaw. Suddenly a water vole caught her eye. Tigerpaw spun to it and killed it quickly.

"Well, we're supposed to hunt, right?" she meowed, when she saw the surprised looks that she was getting. The others agreed and the group spent the day hunting.

Tigerpaw looked around her. She was at the Gathering. Tigerpaw saw Darkstream sneak away from the crowd. Lionheart nodded at him, worriedly. Curious, Tigerpaw crept after the dark warrior. He padded behind the Great Rock and turned to a light brown she-cat.

"Lionheart knows," he breathed. "He's my best friend. He won't tell."

"I know." The she-cat nuzzled him, purring. "It shouldn't matter that I'm from Thunderclan, right?"

"You're right, Ferntooth," Darkstream mewed. Tigerpaw froze. Darkstream, one of the most honorable warriors, was breaking the warrior code!


	3. Good and Bad

**Here it is! ENJOY!**

Tigerpaw gasped and ran forward. "Darkstream?"

The dark tabby froze. "Tigerpaw?"

"Why?" Tigerpaw whispered. "Why?" She cuffed the earth with her paws.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me, too," Ferntooth murmured. "But I can't stop the fact that I'm expecting your kits, Darkstream."

"Please don't tell Snowstar," Darkstream meowed.

"I won't," Tigerpaw replied. "See ya." She padded away, confused. Darkstream was breaking the warrior code? Why?

"You okay?" Patchypaw asked. Tigerpelt had decided to stay at camp just in case something happened to Windytail while the Clan was at the gathering.

"You look sick," Blaziepaw murmured.

"I'm fine," Tigerpaw mewed. "Really, I am."

"Ok…" Patchypaw mewed while Blaziepaw hollered, "CHARGE!" and ran off to see an apprentice. Patchypaw shook his head and followed his active sister. Tigerpaw chuckled.

"Hey, Tigerpaw." Mousepaw joined her. "What's happenin'?"

"Nothing really," replied Tigerpaw, flicking her tail. "Apart from the fact that I'M SO BORED I COULD SNUFF IT!"

"Now I'm bored too," Mousepaw yawned. "You're always bored."

"Am not," Tigerpaw mewed. "I want a swim." Mousepaw rolled her eyes.

"You always want to swim," Mousepaw mewed.

"That I do," Tigerpaw meowed. "That I do."

"And you're never calm," teased Mousepaw.

"Nope," Tigerpaw replied.

"I'm Sunpaw." A golden colored tom sat down beside them. "I'm from ThunderClan." He had piercing ice blue eyes. Little did Tigerpaw know, Ghostface was watching Sunpaw.

"I'm Tigerpaw and this is Mousepaw," Tigerpaw mewed. "We're in RiverClan."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Sunpaw meowed.

"How long have you been made an apprentice, Sunpaw?" asked Mousepaw.

Sunpaw shrugged. "About 4 moons now." Ghostface couldn't sit there any longer. He stood up and padded to Tigerpaw and Mousepaw, watching Sunpaw suspiciously.

"Hi, you two," he meowed.

Sunpaw's eyes narrowed. "Ghostpaw!"

"Actually," Ghostface mewed coldly, "I'm Ghostface."

"I bet you still act like an apprentice," Sunpaw hissed.

"You're just mad that I beat you," Ghostface snapped.

"You cheated!" Sunpaw growled.

"How do you cheat in battle?" laughed Ghostface. Sunpaw hissed at him angrily.

"Now you want _my_ friends to yourself!" Sunpaw hissed.

"Grow up," Ghostface sighed, with a bored expression. "Honestly, I know them. I grew up with them. You're just mad because Tigerpelt turned you down."

"So Tigerpaw is a warrior now?" Sunpaw purred. "I bet he deserves it unlike you." Snowstar yowled to get the gathering started, which was lucky, because Sunpaw and Ghostface looked ready to kill each other.

"Who would like to begin?" Snowstar asked.

Autumnstar stepped forward. "I will. ThunderClan are thriving. Twirlwind was recently made a warrior and Mysticspirit has just given birth to a fine litter. I would also like to ask Smokestar a serious question." She turned to Smokestar, the ShadowClan leader. "Why did you attack our camp?" Murmurs filled the crowd and ShadowClan cats held their heads high.

"You refused to give us part of your territory when we asked," Smokestar hissed.

"Why should we have? You were completely unreasonable! You killed one of our queens and now her kits are starving! We were lucky that Mysticspirit had extra milk!" Smokestar turned away and Autumnstar stepped back.

"I'll go." Blizzardstar stepped forward. "Our medicine cat, Jaywind, has died of greeencough. He refused to stop healing the sick cats in our Clan to save himself and, as a result, he died. We will always remember him and now his apprentice, Icepath, will take his place." Yowls filled the clearing. Jaywind had been popular among the cats. "We have a new litter of kits and an apprentice who will soon be a warrior." He stepped back.

Smokestar stepped forward. "We have a new litter of kits and a new apprentice, Darkpaw." Tigerpaw looked around then saw a dark brown tom sitting with his head held high. _Darkpaw_, she thought. "We also have a new warrior, Twigfoot." He stepped back.

Finally, Snowstar stepped forward. "Tigerpelt and Ghostface are now warriors and we have a new queen, Windytail, whose kits are expected soon. Also, Blaziepaw and Patchypaw were just apprenticed recently." He stepped back and the Gathering was dismissed.

"Bye, Mousepaw. Bye, Tigerpaw," Sunpaw mewed, padding after his Clan.

"Bye," Mousepaw and Tigerpaw mewed back. Tigerpaw turned to Mousepaw.

"Come on," she mewed. They padded towards Darkpaw. He turned around to look at them. "Hi," Tigerpaw and Mousepaw mewed.

"Hello," he meowed. "I'm Darkpaw."

"I'm Tigerpaw and this is Mousepaw," Tigerpaw greeted. Darkpaw grinned and dipped his head.

"Darkpaw!" called a gray warrior. "Let's go."

"That's Graywind," Darkpaw mewed. "She's my mentor." He ran off to join his Clan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerpaw walked along side her Clan towards camp. She heard pitiful mewling and stopped walking, aware that Ghostface had stopped and walked over to her. Tigerpaw pushed her nose through the reeds and came face to face with a tortoiseshell she-cat kit. The kit pushed its nose to Tigerpaw, examining her. Then the kit sat back down, as if she knew Tigerpaw wasn't a threat.

"Woah," whispered Ghostface. Tigerpaw grabbed the kit by the scruff and padded to Snowstar with her.

"What," hissed Snowstar, "is that?"

"A kit," Tigerpaw snapped. "I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were blind." Ghostface stared at Tigerpaw and Lionheart stifled a groan. "Can we take care of her?"

"Only," Snowstar smirked, "if you give up your warrior ceremony for it. You will stay an apprentice until you become an elder if you take that kit in camp but we will care for it." Ghostface's eyes widened and he stared at Tigerpaw. Lionheart looked stunned.

"I-I," Tigerpaw stuttered.

"NO TIGYPAW!" Blaziepaw and Patchypaw squealed. Tigerpaw pictured Blaziepaw or Patchypaw abandoned and alone and knew what to do. "I will." Ghostface closed his eyes and Lionheart shook his head in disbelief. "While I'm here, no kit will die because they're abandoned."

"Very well," Snowstar mewed, coldly. Tigerpelt raced to them.

"Thank StarClan you're back!" he cried.

"Why?" Darkstream asked.

"Let's put it this way," Tigerpelt mewed. "I'm a father!"

**There was good news and bad news. Uh-oh and YAY at he same time right? REVIEW! Please tell what you think will happen!**


	4. One level closer

**Chapter 4**

"Great!" Tigerpaw purred but her purr faltered knowing that she would never have a proper name. Just Tigerpaw, forever.

"What's wrong?" Tigerpelt asked as they padded to camp. Before she could open her mouth, Ghostface replied.

"Your sister is the bravest cat I've ever known," he purred. "She's incredibly honorable and she's the opposite of self centered." Tigerpaw glowed inside. Ghostface explained everything that happened.

"You called him stupid?" Tigerpelt interrupted. Tigerpaw nodded. "You are my sister! What happened then? TELL ME!" Ghostface explained the rest and Tigerpelt's face fell.

"That's just great," he muttered. "MOUSEDUNG!" Tigerpaw looked at the ground. "Tigerpaw, you deserve your name more than I deserve mine. Maybe I can switch it around and I'll be an apprentice again. You sacrificed a lot. Is that her?"

"Yeah," Tigerpaw mewed, holding up the kit.

"What's she called? Maybe Windytail can nurse her but you name her." Tigerpelt examined the kit.

"Uh…" Tigerpaw hesitated. "Reedkit because I found her in the reeds. What are your kits like?"

"Most are gray like Windytail," he mewed. "One is a tortoiseshell and one is orange like me but the orange one… he has twisted back paws."

-----------------------

Sure enough, the orange kit had twisted back paws. Tigerpaw felt bad for him.

"This is Pumpkinkit," Windytail said, putting her tail on the orange kit's head then she put her tail on the tortoiseshell. "This is Cinderkit." She continued to introduce the kittens. The gray she-cat kitten with a white blaze going up her nose was Streamkit, the light gray she-kit was Silverkit, the pure gray one was Ashkit, the dark gray one was Smokekit, and the other pure gray one was Pouncekit.

"Nice names," commented Tigerpaw. "So, can you take care of Reedkit?"

"Sure," Windytail replied. "Set her down." Tigerpaw nudged Reedkit to Windytail.

"Thanks," Tigerpaw whispered. Lionheart entered the nursery.

"Can I talk to you, Tigerpaw?" he asked. Tigerpaw nodded and followed him out of the den.

"I'm proud of you," he said. "You did the thing I would have done. You did the right thing." They started walking towards the river.

"Thanks," Tigerpaw mewed. "I just imagined Blaziepaw or Patchypaw abandoned like that and then the what I had to do was clear."  
"Everyone's proud of you," Lionheart meowed.

"Yeah," Tigerpaw responded. "Reedkit will grow big and strong! I hope she has a good mentor. I'm sorry that you have to train me until one of us retires."

"I'm proud of you," Lionheart replied, shaking his head. "I don't mind. I'm honored to be your mentor."

"Thanks." Tigerpaw looked at her paws.

"Ghostface is proud of you too," Lionheart meowed. Tigerpaw blushed.

"So?" She tried to sound casual.

"He didn't like you talking to that ThunderClan apprentice," Lionheart continued.

"He doesn't like Sunpaw, that's all," Tigerpaw insisted.

"If you say so," Lionheart meowed. They had reached the river so Tigerpaw looked at the water. "Is it supposed to be that high?"

Lionheart looked too. "The level's rising!" Lionheart gasped. "Why… how…"

"Twolegs," spat Tigerpaw.

"What do you mean?" Lionheart demanded.

"Springpaw and I were walking along the river side and saw that, at the source of the river, twolegs were dumping loads of junk in the source! So, that couldn't have helped and also, it's been raining!" Tigerpaw yowled. As she spoke, the light sprinkle turned into a shower of sparkling, drops of water.

"We have to tell Snowstar," Lionheart mewed.

"He won't do anything!" Tigerpaw mewed. "All we can do is move camp away from the river for a bit and he won't do it."

"I'll make him," Lionheart meowed. "Tigerpaw, I promise, I won't let the clan drown. Let's go." They ran back to camp. Lionheart lead Tigerpaw into Snowstar's den.

"What is it, Lionheart?" Snowstar asked, lazily flicking his tail.

"The river is rising," Lionheart replied.

"So?" Snowstar asked. "It's raining, what do you expect?"

"It's rising too much!" Lionheart hissed. "Snowstar, the Clan could be dead by next moon."

"Enough!" Snowstar yowled. "One more claw out of line, Lionheart, and I will chase you out of this Clan. You and that apprentice of yours." Tigerpaw opened her mouth to yowl but Lionheart swept his tail over her mouth.

"Come on, Tigerpaw," Lionheart meowed. "Let's leave Snowstar alone." He led his apprentice out of the den.

"What in StarClan is wrong with him?" Tigerpaw was so distressed that she was near tears.

"I won't let him drown any of us," he mewed. "Don't worry. I'll keep the Clan safe."

"The water level is still rising!" Tigerpaw cried.

"Don't worry," Lionheart comforted. "ThunderClan will help us. I'll have Darkstream ask Ferntooth if we can go there."

"She can't make that decision," Tigerpaw mewed.

"No," Lionheart agreed. "But she can make it sound like she saw him on patrol and he asked."

"You're right." Tigerpaw grinned at him. "You're the best mentor ever! Bye Lion_star_!" She bounded away, towards the other apprentices to tell them about the river. Lionheart blinked in shock. He was just acting like a normal warrior would. He wasn't anything special, although her words made him proud.

** I hoep you liked it! So, please review to let me know. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
